


I'm on Fire

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Series: Fairytale of New York [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ATF Agents, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bughead Sexy Times, F/M, FBI agents, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: After a week of laying low and debriefing with his superiors at the Brooklyn office, Jughead was ready to get back to his real-life - back to the love of his life. He sighed as he loaded the last of his things into the back of his SUV and prepared himself for the 400-mile drive ahead of him.He wondered briefly if he should call Betty to let her know that he'd be coming home today or keep it a surprise. It had been a tortuous eight months since he had seen her or heard her voice. He just wanted to get this the seven-hour drive out of the way so he could hold her in his arms again.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Fairytale of New York [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595365
Comments: 38
Kudos: 167





	I'm on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm back with the second installment of my 'Fairytale of New York' series! I hope you guys are all excited for some flashbacks into the lives of our favorite undercover couple! I am stoked to share this with you guys, so pleased tell me what you think!
> 
> As a reminder (as is the case with most of my works), this is completely unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Bina 💜
> 
> ****************************************

**Authorities have confirmed that there has been a number of arrests today resulting from this weekend’s ATF raid on the hideouts of not one but two notorious motorcycle clubs nestled deep in the sleepy town of Riverdale, New York.**

**Malachi Gonzalez, Cheif Lieutenant of the group known as The Ghoulies and Gerald “Tallboy” Petite, Lieutenant of the Southside Serpents were both held without bond after damning evidence was brought to light that the two men had been working together in secret to smuggle weapons, drugs, and underage girls across the border into Canada.**

**According to sources close to the investigation, neither clubs were aware of what was transpiring within the shadows and under their noses. The Ghoulies MC President, Ms. Penny Peabody, gave a statement to RDNews13 correspondent, Nancy Woods, stating that she and her club members will cooperate with authorities to the best of their abilities.**

**Unfortunately, the current Serpent MC President could not be reached for comment--...**

_***Click*** _

“Can you believe that bitch squirmed her way out of this, Kev? We were  _ this  _ close to being able to nail that  _ snake _ to the wall and-” ATF Agent Joaquin Desanto’s ranting was halted by the groans of his lover who was currently lounging naked in their hotel room outside of Greendale, NY.

“Quin, come back to bed. You know we had to do this now, it couldn’t wait. If we didn’t extract Jug when we did, his cover would have been completely blown. Could you imagine what Penny would have done with that information? Hell, could you imagine what would have happened if she had found out about Betty?” Agent Kevin Keller watched the realization hit his partner. Neither of the men wanted anything to ever come back on the couple. It was risky even putting him into an undercover situation using his real name so they had to be very careful. 

Kevin rolled over, waiting for Joaquin to join him as he spoke, “Look, Quin, we have more than enough evidence on her already. Besides, I have it on good authority that the FBI has been contacted by a CI that is the wife of one of Ms. Peabody’s business associates. We’ll get her, for all of it. But for now, just come to bed. It’s midnight and we still have a long drive back to Virginia in the morning and I want to beat the holiday traffic.” 

“I know we will, babe. I don’t think she is smart enough to know who all our UC’s are but-- Do you think she bought it? Jug’s ‘untimely demise’, I mean?” Joaquin asked as he climbed back into bed behind his boyfriend.

“Of course she did, Topaz made it pretty convincing with the pictures and the tattoo. Now, go to sleep,” Kevin kissed him goodnight and shut off the lights.

*****

**_~~ATF Brooklyn Field Office -_ ** **_Firearms Trafficking/ Violent Crime Division~~_ **

**_~~Dec 23 2019 - 11:42 AM - 367 miles till home~~_ **

After a week of laying low and debriefing with his superiors at the Brooklyn office, Jughead was ready to get back to his real-life - back to the love of his life. He sighed as he loaded the last of his things into the back of his SUV and prepared himself for the 400-mile drive ahead of him. 

He wondered briefly if he should call Betty to let her know that he'd be coming home today or keep it a surprise. It had been a tortuous eight months since he had seen her or heard her voice. He just wanted to get this the seven-hour drive out of the way so he could hold her in his arms again.

After her unscheduled visit to see him that fateful day, all communication with anyone on his team - and subsequently, Betty - outside of his handler had to be cut off. He wasn’t even allowed to ask questions or receive any information on how she was doing other than that she was safe. 

He knew from Archie that Betty had been reprimanded for the events that transpired but nothing too harsh. Turns out that her dropping into Riverdale without their superiors knowledge had stirred up a whole new slew of things that weren't even on the ATF or FBI's radar before. 

Jughead kept an eye out and had started to notice there had been a lot more secret rendezvous' between his prime targets, Tallboy Petite, and Malachi Gonzalez, nephew and right-hand man to the ice queen herself, Penny Peabody. 

Once he took over the Serpents for his father, Jughead figured out that Penny had gotten into bed with one of the most prolific mod bosses in New York, Hiram Lodge. With the help of his CI, Hiram’s daughter Veronica, he was able to establish that together, they were filtering drugs and firearms into Riverdale at an alarming rate. 

However, with the information Betty had provided him, they were able to find evidence that Penny and her goons were smuggling more than just weapons and drugs. They had also been involved in human trafficking as well, and thanks to the stellar job Betty did of selling her act, they were able to catch the two men and their cronies and put them away. The only one left to get in the trio was Peabody herself and she would be behind bars within days if the FBI had anything to say about it. 

Next step, take down Hiram Lodge but that was no longer his responsibility. The Violent Crimes FBI task force was taking over that part investigation and it was out of the UCTF’s hands at this point. And if he is being honest with himself, he is okay with that. It had been a long and difficult assignment and he was just glad it was all over. Now, he and Betty would be able to spend Christmas together like he promised her. He walked around and stepped in the car, reminiscing about their very first Christmas...

**_~~Dec. 22 2012 - Norfolk, VA~~_ **

_ "Archie, are you seriously telling me we are going to crash an FBI Christmas party just so you can pick up chicks?" Jughead laughed and rolled his eyes at his partner and best friend, Archie Andrews. The two men went through the academy together and were both rising stars in their field office. They had even been approached to do undercover work with a joint task force for the FBI. It was almost unheard of for second-year agents to be chosen for this kind of opportunity but that is just how much potential they'd both shown. _

_ "What? We're law enforcement too and we are going to be working with these people soon, so what's the big deal? Reggie extended us the invite so we could mingle with our new team before our meeting in the morning. And, apparently, there is a whole new crop of new agents to choose from," Archie said, waggling his eyebrows as he smirked. "Come on Jug, you know these FBI chicks are closet freaks. They all carry handcuffs and they’re in high-stress jobs that they need to wind down from, the sex has got to be fucking hot." _

_ "Jesus, man. Did anyone ever tell you not to objectify women, especially not ones that carry a gun and are trained in hand to hand combat?" Jughead scowled, loving his friend but hating the way that Archie viewed women. To Archie, women were like ice cream flavors and the world was his own person Baskin Robbins.  _

_ Jughead, however, he wanted more than just a meaningless roll in the sheets. He wanted a woman who was smart, funny, someone who may be shared his love of movies and food. Someone who loved to explore and experience new cultures. Someone who loved life and wanted to make the world a better place. Truthfully, he longed for a soulmate (even if he claimed to not believe in that type of thing), someone to fill the void in his chest that he felt every day. _

_ He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts as they arrived at the restaurant where the party was being held. The two men walked up to the doors just in time to bump into two women who were exiting the building. Jughead caught one of the women in his arms as she slipped on the icy pavement. She looked up at him and the minute he looked into her shimmering green eyes, he was gone. _

_ "Hello," she whispered breathlessly. _

_ "Hi..." _

Jughead grinned to himself as he merged into the interstate, thinking about how the rest of that night went.

_ "Are you ok?" Jughead asked, his eyes locked on the stunning blonde. _

_ "Y-Yes, thank you," she whispered in a raspy voice, her tongue coming out to wet her pink lips. The sound of a sultry laugh beside them jerked him out of his trance and made him realize that he still had her pressed to his chest. _

_ "Oh, sorry, um... I didn't mean to..." Jughead stammered, setting her back to her feet and stepping away nervously. Before his thoughts could spiral too far, the blonde laid her hand on his forearm gently and shook her head. _

_ "No, you're fine. Thank you for breaking my fall. I'm Betty, by the way," Betty said as she held her hand out, her voice sounding like the soft tinkling of sleigh bells in his ears. _

_ "I'm Jughead," he replied, grabbing her hand firmly to shake it. He gestured to his side and continued, "And this is Ar--"  _

_ He stopped when he noticed that Archie was already wrapped up in a very close conversation with the other girl who had walked out with Betty. _

_ "Looks like your friend has fallen under Valerie's spell already. Fair warning, she is going to eat him alive," Betty whispered into his ear, her warm breath fanning his cheek. Jughead chuckled and shook his head. _

_ "I don't know, Archie is pretty charming. She may have fallen for his charisma, they both might be doomed," Jughead turned and smiled down at the mischievous look on Betty's face.  _

_ "Um, would you like to go get some coffee? My treat, since you saved me from falling on my ass just now. There's a little diner around--" Betty asked before he interrupted her. _

_ "I'd love to." _

_ *****  _

_ "Okay, how exactly can you eat that much food and not explode?" Betty asked in disbelief. She had never in her life seen someone who could shovel that many calories into their body and look as good as this man did. She bit her lip as she imagined what it would feel like to run her fingers along his firm chest. _

_ "Honestly, it's just good genes. My whole family is this way. We are a line of medical miracles," Jughead shrugged, finishing the last bite of his third burger. He had ordered enough food for four people and somehow was still talking about getting another milkshake. Betty was a mixture of jealous, disgusted, and intrigued watching him eat. _

_ "Well, as someone who has to work out three hours a day I can officially say that I hate you," Betty huffed playfully, pouting into her milkshake. She watched gleefully as his eyes traveled down to her waist and back up, lingering briefly on her cleavage (she would have to thank Polly for letting her borrow it later) before he met her eyes again. _

_ "Sorry, Betts. I can't help that I have a big appetite," Jughead smirked as the nickname slipped for his lips with ease, sipping his cherry coke and winking at her. "If it makes you feel better, I also workout about two hours a day too." _

_ "It doesn't but I guess I can't hate you for being a growing boy," Betty teased. "Maybe we can meet up for some cardio or a run sometime?" _

_ "I'd like that. So tell me, Betty, what would you like to do now?" _

_ *****  _

_ Jughead followed behind Betty as she led him down her dimly lit hallway, the way she nibbled on her lip and the mischievous gleam in her eyes as she looked at him had him semi-hard already. When he asked her what she’d like to do next, he never in a million years thought she would invite him back to her apartment. She only lived a few blocks from the diner and the walk to her place was filled with anticipation and electricity.  _

_ Once they reached her room, she backed in slowly and stood in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back, a coy smile dancing on her lips as she gazed at him through her thick lashes. Jughead stepped forward, his need to touch her burning deep inside him. He had never felt this attracted to someone before in his life. He was never one to believe in soulmates (too much, at least) or love at first sight but his opinion was quickly being swayed by the ethereal beauty in front of him. _

_ “Betty, are you sure this is what you want?” Jughead asked in a gruff voice. Without answering Betty reached behind her to unzip her cocktail dress, the material sliding down her body and pooling at her feet. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing in nothing more than her matching emerald green bra and panties.  _

_ “You are so fucking beautiful,” he whispered as he surged forward, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Betty returned the kiss with the same fervor, her tongue beckoning for entrance as her hands slid into his hair. She moaned when she felt his tongue tangle with hers, his hands running down the length of her body slowly before landing on the curves of her bottom. _

_ Jughead picked her up with ease, her center pressing into his erection as her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips broke away from her mouth to attach to her throat, sucking a bruise at her pulse point and making her arch her body further into him. He dropped her to the edge of the bed and took his shirt off quickly, tossing it across the room towards where her dress lay.  _

_ Betty’s eyes traced the defined lines of his chest, taking in the intricate tattoos peppering his torso. His eyes were black with need and heat pooled in her belly as she watched him undo his belt, his long nimble fingers pulling his zipper down painfully slow. She chewed her lip as he dropped his pants, his noticeable erection straining against his black boxer briefs.  _

_ “Lay back, baby,” he whispered, lowering to his knees in front of her. Her eyes never left his as she unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side before she laid back. She watched with hungry eyes as he hooked his fingers into her panties, pausing to give her a chance to protest. When he saw no hesitation, he removed them, letting them drop to the floor with the rest of their clothing. _

_ Jughead spread her legs apart, his mouth watering at the sight of her dripping sex. He dropped kisses from her ankle all the way to her center, stopping at the center of her inner thigh to suck another bruise before soothing it with his tongue. He loved the way his marks looked against her porcelain skin, the purple bruise a reminder of their time together.  _

_ Jughead’s mouth finally met with the place he was craving the most, her shocked gasp causing him to chuckle under his breath as he licked a stripe up her soaking slit.  _ He did this to her, he was the one that made her this wet, the one that drew these sensuous noises from her,  _ he thought with pride. Once he reached her clit and sucked it between his lips she cried out, his name tumbling from her mouth like a prayer. _

_ He got lost in the taste of her, in the smell of her. He worked her with his tongue, slipping two fingers into her tight heat. Betty sunk her fingers into his hair, her nails scratching his scalp as she started grinding against his face. He sped up his attention, his fingers massaging her g-spot while he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.  _

_ “Jug... I-I’m gonna--” Betty cried out, her breaths coming out in pants. _

_ “Come for me, Betts,” Jughead whispered, his voice gravelly. Once he latched his lips back onto her throbbing button, she was gone. She screamed his name as she felt her orgasm cascading over her, stars exploding behind her eyes as he lapped at her cunt. She shuddered as he slowly removed his fingers from her, sucking her juices from them before crawling up her body. _

_ “Do you have protection?” Jughead asked, his voice hoarse and his lips swollen from eating her out. Betty nodded and pointed to her bedside draw, still trying to catch her breath from her mind-blowing climax. Jughead grabbed a condom, laying it on the bed beside her before standing up to remove his boxers. Betty’s eyes widened when she saw his massive erection bobbing, desire pooling inside her again as he rolled the condom on. Just as he was about to climb on top of her she stopped him, his face showing his confusion as she shook her head. _

_ “I want to be on top,” Betty murmured in a sultry tone. Jughead laid back onto her pile of pillows and growled as she climbed on top of him, sinking onto his cock. Betty gasped as he stretched her, filling her up like she had never been before. It had been at least a year since she’d last had sex and Jughead was most definitely larger than her previous boyfriend. _

_ Once she was settled, Betty laid her hands on his chest and rotated her hips, drawing a guttural moan from him as he gripped onto her hips to help her set a rhythm. She continued grinding on him until he groaned and sat up, taking her mouth in a fevered kiss. The taste of her cunt was still lingering on his lip and it drove her wild, she started to bounce on his cock and his thrusts began matching hers as he clung to her for dear life. _

_ “Oh, Jug...” Betty moaned loudly while Jughead trailed kisses down her neck, biting her collarbone as he felt his climax approaching. He snaked his hand between their sweat covered bodies, his thumb pressing down on her swollen clit and rubbing tight circles onto it while his tongue plunged into her mouth. After a minute she pulled away gasping, crying out as another orgasm crashed over her. He grunted as he felt her walls pulsing and tightening on him, pulling him over the edge with her with a shout of her name. _

_ They stayed that way for only God knows how long, both of them basking in the afterglow of their union and neither wanting to break the spell. Once their breathing had even out, Betty looked down into his eyes and smiled. “Stay with me?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ *****  _

_ Jughead woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon frying. He stretched and groaned, glancing at the clock that read 6:18 AM. He got up, gathering his clothes and dressed quickly to go search for Betty. He found her in the kitchen, shoveling bacon onto a plate that was filled with eggs, toast, hash browns, and sausage. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. _

_ “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” Betty jumped at the raspy sound of his voice, her inside clenching as she remembered their activities the previous night. _

_ “Oh, Juggie! I didn’t realize you were awake. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but I suppose the table works just as well,” she turned and paused, looking from him to the massive plate of food on the counter and back at him, “I wasn’t sure what you liked and I know you said you have a big appetite--” _

_ “This is amazing, Betts. Thank you,” Jughead smiled, stepping forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips. They took their plates to the table, spending the next hour eating and talking about everything and nothing all at once. When the clock finally hit 7:30, Jughead let out an exasperated sigh. He didn’t want to go but he had his first task force meeting in an hour and still had to make it back to his apartment to change into his suit before meeting up with Archie. _

_ “Hey, Betty, I hate to eat and run but I have a meeting at work soon so--” he started, hoping that she didn’t think he was just making an excuse to leave so early. _

_ “It’s alright, Jug. I actually have to get to work myself, I need to prepare for my own meeting this morning so it’s okay. Do you-- I mean, can I give you my number? Maybe we can do this again sometime soon?” Betty asked shyly, staring down at her nearly empty plate and pushing potatoes around with her fork. _

_ “I would love that,” Jughead replied with a grin, swapping phones with her and adding his number to her contacts. Before he left, he pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled, “I’ll text you later today when I get a break.” _

_ *****  _

_ Jughead met Archie outside the front doors of the Norfolk FBI Field office, his mind still drifting to Betty and their night together. God, he would have loved nothing more than to spend the day wrapped up in the stunning blonde who blew his mind in more ways than one.  _ I’ll call her tonight, maybe we can order pizza and watch old movies at her place? _ He thought to himself as he watched Archie finally make his way towards him. _

_ “It’s about damned time, Arch. Where the hell were you?” Jughead asked, rolling his eyes at the visible scratch mark just above Archie’s collar. _

_ “I told you man, those FBI girls are freaks,” Archie replied with a mischievous grin. Jughead shook his head, knowing he had his own rendevous with an ‘FBI chick’ as Archie so elegantly put it and he smiled, knowing his encounter had definitely changed his life forever. _

_ “Come on, Cassanova. We don’t want to be late when we meet our new partners,” Jughead said as he slapped his friend on the back and rolled his eyes, dragging Archie through the glass double doors to meet their boss, ATF Agent Kevin Keller. They caught sight of the man standing in front of the elevator banks, glancing at his watch before looking around and spotting them. _

_ “There you two are, the meeting is in fifteen and I would like to introduce you to the lead agent that bureau has partnered you guys with before the rest of the team shows up,” Kevin said in a huff, stepping in the elevator with Jughead and Archie following behind him. _

_ “Sorry, sir. Archie was running behind this morning. It won’t happen again, right Archie?” Jughead said while ribbing Archie who grunted and nodded his head fervently. _

_ “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” _

_ “It’s okay, just remember that this task force is extremely important to both agencies and we need the best and brightest on our team,” Kevin reminded them, pressing the elevator button to take them up to the fourth floor. Once the doors opened again, Kevin led them around a walkway that overlooked a pit of computers and agents fluttering about with files and paperwork. They stopped in front of a black door with a sign that read ‘Conference Room’ and Kevin knocked, peeking his head inside. _

_ “Maybe we come in?” He asked, before nodding and ushering them inside the room. Before he could even register anything else, Jughead’s throat closed up and his feet froze mid-way into the office as he took in the woman in front of him. He faintly registered Kevin making introductions but he couldn’t tear his eyes off her. _

_ “Agent Cooper, this is Agent Archibald Andrews and Agent Forsythe Jones. Agents, may I present you Agent Elizabeth Cooper, your new partner for the foreseeable future,” Kevin said excitedly. Betty grinned, her eyes twinkling as she approached them both with her hand held out to greet them. She shook Archie’s hand first, smiling politely at him and then stepped in front of Jughead who was still standing frozen in place, completely flabbergasted. _

_ “Hello, Agent Jones. Or may I call you Forsythe?” Betty asked with a smirk. Jughead wrapped his hand around hers, his thumb lightly rubbing her knuckles and a grin broke out on his face. _

_ “Only if I can call you Elizabeth.” _


End file.
